1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a graphene structure, a graphene device including the same, and a method of manufacturing the graphene structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, graphite has a structure in which plate-shaped 2D graphenes that are formed by hexagonally connected carbon atoms are stacked.
The graphene may be usefully used for various electrical devices such as display device electrodes or solar cell electrodes because of its excellent transparency and conductivity.
The graphene is formed through a thermal treatment process after supplying a carbon supply source to a metal catalyst and subsequently, obtained graphene is separated and transferred onto a given substrate to manufacture an electrical device.
The graphene is a 2D conductive material which includes a hexagonal system of carbon atoms as a single layer, and has received attention as a new material for semiconductor devices due to its characteristic of having higher electron mobility than silicon. In addition, the graphene has a current density of up to one hundred times that of copper and may be made to have a transparent flexible form, thus being highly applicable to portable devices.
Ways of obtaining such graphene roughly include peeling off to separate the graphene from single crystal silicon, chemical vapor deposition to derive the graphene from a surface of a metal catalyst by using a carbon source, and epitaxial growth to make a graphene layer grow on a silicon carbide substrate.
The epitaxial growth may result in a wide region of graphene of higher quality as compared to the other methods and is thus favorable in making devices having high electron mobility. However, it has limitations in terms of forming a uniform graphene layer and thus electron mobility also decreases accordingly.